


The Wall

by ItsAlwaysBloodMagic



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, But also sweetness, Canon Compliant, Coming to terms with the prophecy, Experimental Style, Father-Son Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-10 06:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14731358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAlwaysBloodMagic/pseuds/ItsAlwaysBloodMagic
Summary: When Noctis is six, he dreams of a dragon with arms made of swords and a fox that saves him from death, over and over and over again.





	The Wall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aosc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aosc/gifts).



When Noctis is three, he cradles the hand of one Ignis Scientia in two of his own and beams up at him.

Ignis is four years of age, behaves as a young man of twenty. He is precocious. Demure. They call him a prodigy. 

He embraces his duty with unheeding devotion.

*

When Noctis is six, he dreams of a dragon with arms made of swords and a fox that saves him from death, over and over and over again.

Regis gifts him a totem of Carbuncle, and hopes it is enough.

*

When Noctis is eight, the Empire unleashes a monster.

There is blood. So much blood.

"My son."

Hand against the car window as the motorcade retreats. A single vehicle, flipped on the side of the road.

*

They travel to Tenebrae. Noctis rests on a hospital bed custom built for a prince in a coma.

He clutches Carbuncle tight to his chest. Nobody tries to take them away. 

*

Lunafreya is there when he wakes. She tells him of the Astrals, of how their fates intertwine. 

Gentiana, eyes closed, blesses them with a smile.

Then Tenebrae burns, and Lunafreya is gone.

*

Noctis recovers more quickly than the doctors expect. He is out of the wheelchair in less than nine months. 

At night, he wakes up covered in sweat and calls out for Regis, over and over and over again. He speaks of blood and sharp knives. Regis regales him with stories of five friends in a car. They battle the Empire, cactuars, and daemons.

The nightmares retreat, for now.

*

Lunafreya sends him letters. They are vague, but full of hope. On those days, Noctis is a different child. His eyes light up like they used to. He races Regis down the halls of their living quarters, wheelchair scuffing up the marble floors. 

Noctis wins every time.

*

Ignis, bless his heart, bakes Tenebraen tarts to cheer Noctis up. He hums while he bakes. The kitchen staff say he’s a darling.

The tarts are never quite right. Noctis can’t put a finger on why. Might be the fruit.

Regis has a recipe. Keeps it to himself.

Ignis bakes another batch.

*

When Noctis is nine, he begins training.

Gladiolus will be his shield. They dislike one another.

Hate is a strong word.

Regis and Clarus collaborate on a fatherly talk. The boys face away from each other, arms folded over their chests. Gladiolus calls Noctis a baby, and Noctis scowls up at him.

Mandatory fishing trips are established. They are family affairs: Regis, Noctis, and Ignis; Clarus, Gladiolus, and Iris. 

*

Gladiolus begs to go camping. Clarus gives in.

When they leave the confines of the city, Noctis clings to Regis and begs for his governess. It is the first time he’s said her name in over a year.

*

The following years are easy. Noctis and Regis talk about fish, and he’s asked for advice on what stickers to send Lunafreya. Noctis grows strong, and he’s happy. 

Gladiolus, Ignis, Noctis, and Iris train together, play together, and eat together. Noctis slides vegetables onto Ignis’ plate, and Ignis quietly eats them.

Shiva is slain by the Empire. The Prophecy looms.

*

When Noctis is fourteen, he requests his own apartment.

Regis decided a long time ago to let Noctis live a normal life. He is not to be king, after all. Not in the traditional sense. 

He lets Noctis go. It's not the first time, and it won’t be the last.

*

Ignis attends council meetings on Noctis’ behalf. He attends royal dinners. He writes speeches, summarizes reports, and tutors Noctis in history. Noctis learns, Ignis says, but he lacks motivation. He’s shut down. Refuses to talk. Sleeps most of the day.

Regis keeps four hours a week earmarked for time with his son. It has a permanent place on his calendar. Sunday afternoons. A good day for fishing.

Noctis stops showing up.

*

There is a boy. A commoner. Ignis tells Regis his name: Prompto.

The name is familiar. Maybe a threat. But Noctis has a friend with no ties to the Crown, and that means the world to Regis. 

They run a background check. It comes up blank. Regis expected as much. 

Noctis smiles more often. Starts coming to dinner. He talks about Prompto and lets Regis hug him.

*

They go fishing again. It's been a long time. Noctis keeps glancing at Regis, big eyes full of questions.

Regis doesn’t know where to begin.

*

The war ends when Noctis is twenty.

Noctis is to be wed.

Lunafreya will be freed.

Noctis is pleased with this. He’s saying they’ll save her.

Well. That’s how it’s supposed to go.

Regis knows better. He asks an attendant to cancel their plans for this Sunday. Doesn’t reschedule.

*

The first good-bye is formal. Sunlight filters through the silhouettes of kings long past. Old, weathered hands brush against velvet.

There is mischief in Noctis’ eyes. He acts like a petulant child. Gladiolus is furious, looks ready to slap him. Ignis is appalled. Prompto just stands, wringing his hands. 

It is the first time that Regis and Prompto have met. Regis hides a smile. He likes the boy already.

*

A memory: Regis, faced with the Prophecy, desperate and ready to flee. Noctis pushing his face away with one tiny hand. 

He’s sending his son to his death.

He holds it together until after they leave. Then he is young again, rushing down the Citadel steps. 

His cane slows him down.

*

"My son."

There are so many things he wishes to say. He settles for something simple:

"Once you set forth, you cannot turn back."

What he does not say:

_I will be with you, always._

He can’t. It is no longer true.

*

Noctis is thirty, and he sits on the throne. The world has been dark for ten years.

"Dad."

His son is run through by his ancestors, over and over and over again. Twelve times, and then it is Regis’ turn. 

"Trust in me."

Regis trusts, the weight of his sword heavy in his hand. 

The dawn will return.


End file.
